Stormcry's Prophecy
by Shadowgaze
Summary: Stormcry becomes most hated cat in her clan, after reciving a prophecy, as everyone close to her begins to die.
1. A Horrible Storm

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the characters in this story. Everything else is Erin Hunter.

Chapters will be short, updated frequently, and have few characters to remember.  
Hope you enjoy. Please Review!

* * *

The crackle of laughter from the clouds, that few above the head of the forest, was frightening. Creatures began to swarm to their nests, frightened by the flashing lights in the sky. Water began to pelt down on the animals, some swept away by the fierceness of the storm that was growing as Father Time grew older.

In one paticular nest, a wild cat meowed in pain. The moss that surrounded her swollen body was heavily drenched in sticky blood. Another queen beside her, was helpless, for the storm took away all senses. All she knew was the queen was going to die, and the kits inside her were as well.

The screams started to dull as the rain beat like an electric heart. The smell of death was now in the air, frightening the fellow cats until it was unbearable. The fellow queen passed out, knowing that when she awoke in the morning, her clan mate, would be with the stars.


	2. The Prophecy

Stormcry slammed her clumsy paws upon her prey, licking her lips in satisfaction as blood oozed from a blow to the head. She picked up the limp prey with delicacy, trying not to taste the juicy meat that was for her clan only.

The she-cat was oddly built. With a body that was too long for her short front legs and large paws, she was made fun of as an apprentice. Her tail was non exsistant, a trait that ran through her family, as she was told by her old mentor. Her pelt was beautiful, with a creamy-colored breast, dappled with smoke colored tabby stripes, that eventually solidify around the rest of her body. Her face was rounded, with large hazel eyes. She was a soul survivor of her litter, losing all 4 of her other siblings and her mother. The other cats agreed, and gave her the name Stormkit, although it seemed clever to the leader at the time, Opalstar, Stormcry took it as a punishment for letting her mother die.

Her father, who took his own life on the Thunderpath, never forgave Stormcry, another death she was blamed for. The only cat who didn't hate the young warrior was the new leader of Thunderclan, Solemnstar, a dark gray tom with black points. Solemnstar was an apprentice with Stormcry, after he ran away from his original clan, Shadowclan. Both warriors were unaccepted and unappreciated. Solemnstar's mentor, Sunsteps, became the deputy, and eventually leader after Opalstar, and she immediately picked her old apprentice. Unfortunately, on her trip to Highstones, a Windclan patrol killed her, thinking that she was lying about Opalstar's death. It was a gloomy day when Thunderclan accepted a Shadowclan cat as their leader, but Solemnstar has been one of the best in generations, according to the elders. He also isn't afraid of the dark cats across the Thunderpath, that he crossed only moons old.

Solemnstar and Stormcry were best friends, and probably would be mates, if Stormcry didn't receive a prophecy that marked her fate.

"The King of Storms will one day drown the cry of Thunder."


	3. Solemnstar's Den

The prophecy didn't make much sense to her. She dreamed about it every night. From other prophecies she had heard of, "King of Storms" was referring to herself, and "Thunder" her clan. She took it literally as: she will wipe her clan out.

The Medicine cat, Gustfoot, announced it to the clan one day, and Stormcry remembered the eyes of every cat turn and leer at her. They probably assumed that the prophecy was exactly the same as what she thought herself. Solemnstar reassured her, and asked her to go on with life. After being blamed for killing her siblings and her parents, she was sure she was the downfall of the clan that didn't want her at all.

In the bright green newleaf, Stormcry went back to her buried prey, three voles and a squirrel, and made way back to camp. As she walked back, she was tackled over by a large apprentice, Thornpaw, who grabbed two of the voles that Stormcry caught, and ran back to camp.

Stormcry was very much used to this. Even though she was moons older than the bratty apprentice, she was sure his mentor didn't care, or perhaps, told him to steal prey from her as practice. Sighing, and picking up the last two scraps of food, she soon arrived at the camp to see several warriors congratulating Thornpaw on his catch. His mentor quickly glanced at Stormcry, who hissed in response.

Dropping her prey off, she walked to Solemnstar's den and lay in a nest beside his. He allowed her to build this after the cats in the Warrior's Den put thorns in her moss, and would kick her awake in the middle of the night.

Before Stormcry could close her eyes, the deputy, Waspfur walked in. A beautiful yellow queen, with wide black stripes, she had the look of a butterfly, but the sting of a well, a wasp.

The tabby she-cat walked up to Stormcry and barked in her face, "where is Solemnstar?!"

Stormcry grinned a little, "shouldn't you be the one who knows that?"

Waspfur narrowed her eyes, "you probably sent him to his death, like your family"

Before Stormcry could react, Solemnstar lashed his tail at Waspfur and let out a loud hiss. "Waspfur, get out of my den. You are forbidden in here when I'm not around."

The yellow cat bowed her head, very sarcastically. "I'll leave you two be" she said with a wink, "but when your kits are born dead, don't say that the rest of us didn't tell you so."

Solemnstar ran a little at his deputy, who immediately ran out of the lichen that covered the entrance, with a chilling giggle.

"I'm really sorry, Stormcry." Solemnstar said in a low whisper, and with a hint of pity.

"Its okay," Stormcry said, chocking back tears, "I'm used to it."

The tom lowered his eyes, and lightly licked her cheek. "I'll always be here. Get your rest, and I'll wake you up by Moonhigh so we you can see the new warrior of Thunderclan."

"Oh?" Stormcry said, she didn't know any apprentices were ready, but then again, she never paid much attention to the rest of the clan.

"Yes, Thornpaw made a beautiful catch today."

Stormcry snorted, which made Solemnstar cock his head, "What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make a suggestion for a name for him, that's all."

Solemnstar listened with a chuckle as Stormcry told him what happened today, and how Thornpaw should be punished with an awful name.

"Sounds like a good punishment to me." the leader said, as he licked his best friend's cheek, and left the den to carry out the rest of the duties of the day.


	4. Thornpaw's Warrior Ceremony

Solemnstar summoned the clan to gather below Highrock. He looked over all of them, and smiled when he saw Thornpaw getting a wash from his finicky mother, who didn't do a very good job. The apprentice batted her away, and sat beside his mentor, Juniperspots.

"I call upon my warrior ansecetors to look upon this apprentice. He has trained to follow your noble code and in turn wishes to be made a warrior in return..."  
Thornpaw began to walk towards the leader.

"...but," Thornpaw stopped, his leader wasn't done, "after stealing prey from a fellow warrior, it is only fair that he be punished with a warrior name that will remind him how to always be a warrior and act like one."

Seldomnstar looked at Thornpaw, "You will no longer be known as Thornpaw, and will be given the name you earned, Hoaxface. I hope what Juniperspots taught you well and her training will always be on your mind before you do something stupid."

All the cats below were dead silent, except Stormcry, who let out a snicker and called, "Hoaxface, Hoaxface!"

Eventually the other apprentices joined in. Hoaxface himself, looked at the ground and jumped off the rock and ran to the Warrior's Den in shame.

Stormcry suddenly stopped calling his name when she thought to herself, 'Did I just ruin another life?'

She looked at Solemnstar, who padded up beside her and whispered "It had to be done. If he earns it, I'll change his name, its not your fault. You only told the truth."  
Stromcry looked to Silverpelt, angry for telling her a damned prophecy, and for making every problem her fault. She walked with her head bowed to her nest, and whimpered until she fell into an awful sleep full of demons and nightmares.


	5. Apprenticeship

FLASHBACK:

_"STORMPAW!!"_

_Stormpaw looked up. A much larger apprentice ran up to her and managed to bowl into her side. Dust flew up in the hollow as an angry mentor's face was soon made out by the blinking eyes of the small she-cat._

_"Stormpaw, pay attention!" The angry tom yelled. A pretty yellow cat next to him brushed her pelt against his shoulders and whispered something in his ear._

_"Sunsteps, Stormpaw is just not fit to be a warrior. Did you see how easily Wasp-paw just tackled her?" The tom said loud enough for the three apprentices and their mentors in the hollow to hear._

_Solemnpaw brushed up against his best friend. Stormpaw felt her face get hot, and she looked downward in embarrassment as he pressed his nose against her pink one._

_"Wasp-paw is older and bigger than you, its not your fault. Its your first time training." He whispered._

_"I'm just not good enough. I can't run fast because of my legs. I'm to small. I have bad balance because I have no tail--"_

_Solemnpaw began laughing. "You're letting them get to you. We're all different, we all have problems to over come. Embrace your difference, and your enemies will be powerless."_

_He nodded his head and Stormpaw looked up. Wasp-paw was now ready for another attack on much smaller Stormpaw. The she-cat studied Wasp-paw's figure for weakness. She had long legs and a slender body, not much muscle. Stormpaw grinned, and when her mentor shouted for them to attack, Stormpaw jumped. An unexpected move, for the Wasp-paw below her. The weight of the smaller cat was enough to send Wasp-paw to eat dirt, when her legs buckled, with a crack from a bone in her jaw. The pretty striped feline opened her mouth, and a tooth fell out and blood seeped form the wound._

_The angry mentor ran over to his apprentice, and breathed heavily. Stormpaw was sure he was going to yell at her so she shrunk back, but instead he congratulated her, "You did one thing right in your miserable life, Stormpaw."_

_The she-cat wasn't sure about the backhanded complement, but bowed her head for the praise. Sunsteps walked up to her wounded daughter and walked her to the medicine den and her mentor also followed._

_Solempaw and Stormpaw were sent to gather moss the rest of the day by Stormpaw's mentor, now happy she didn't have to fight anyone._

_'What if I accidentally kill them like my family?' She thought as she brought a bundle of moss to the elders._

* * *

Please, please, please, read and review!


	6. Contemplation

_Stormpaw was nuzzled against her best friend. Solemnpaw yawned loudly and smacked his lips for the taste of sleep. He was about to fall into slumber before Stormcry's voice whispered into his ears._

_"Solemnpaw, why did you leave Shadowclan?"_

_The dark tom looked into her eyes, she was wide awake and looked curious. He grinned a little._

_"I left... because I didn't belong." He said with a slight pause. It was a vague answer and bothered Stormpaw deeply._

_"I don't belong here, but I would never leave," She protested. "Its all I know."_

_"You do belong. I'm sure you will do amazing things for this clan and appreciate it as much as I do. These cats took me in not too many moons ago even though I was raised to eat carrion, and I smelt of Twoleg Monster's. I know I have a purpose here, and you do too."_

_Stormpaw contemplated this. She always took the clan for granted, seeing that she wasn't liked by any other cats. Sunsteps was the closest cat she had to a mother. The queen witnessed Stormpaw's mother's death during a terrible storm, and nursed Stormpaw as a kitten when she had Wasp-paw._

_Sunsteps was now the deputy, and Stormpaw was jealous that Solemnpaw had her as his mentor. Stormpaw own mentor, Bluemoon, loathed her, and the whole clan knew it. The whole clan accepted it. The whole clan believed the same thing. She wanted to be part of this whole clan. In a way, she hated herself, so did that mean she belonged? Was she better off dead?_

_She looked at her friend, who was now fast asleep. Wasp-paw was snoring loudly a tail length away, her mouth covered in cobwebs, as one of her lower fangs was ripped from its roots._

_Stormpaw felt regret for what she did, and only hated herself more._


	7. Warriors

_"Solemnskin! Stormcry! Solemnskin! Stormcry!"_

_Sunsteps was the first cat to chant, then Bluemoon, and eventually the rest of the clan joined in. Waspfur sat beside her mother, grinning in a mocking way. Stormcry and Solemnskin were both insulting names. They both leered at Opalstar, who already returned to his den. The old cat didn't like either of the new warriors. Solemnskin said that while talking to the elders, he found out that Stormcry's father was Opalstar's brother. Stormcry never thought she had any family, and that the black-pelted leader just didn't like her because no one else did. Alas, he had a reason._

_Solemnskin and Stormcry walked to the middle of the camp and watched as the moon shown brightly. There was a gathering tonight, and they had to sit vigil. Neither of the two warriors had ever gone to a gathering. The Thunderclan cats were afraid that Solemnskin's kin would recognize him and try to fight to get him back. Stormcry was just a disgrace, so she stayed and waited for the cats to come back and then hear the news._

_Both cats were completely silent. Stormcry faced the entrance and perked her ears for every sound. Solemnskin watched the dirt place tunnel and any other places that could be broken into. Solemnskin could smell her fear scent. The tom shook his head, he wouldn't let the night scare him. His mind was clear, and he watched the camp carefully, unknowing he would someday be responsible for the life of every cat within it, and in a melancholy way, Stormcry felt that, that was her destiny._


	8. Sunstep's Death

_Gustfoot ran into camp. His sides were covered in blood and he was heaving. It sounded like gurgling from his lungs, as red liquid dribbled from his opened mouth. The medicine cat was ancient, and could barely stand. He fell sideways with a soft thud. Many cats in the clan gasped and didn't know whether to cry out or run away. Solemnskin, deputy of Thunderclan, ran to his side._

_"Gustfoot! What happened, where's Sunstar?" He asked frantically, while whisking his tail towards the Medicine cat apprentice, Thymebelly, to get cobwebs._

_"Don't waste supplies on me!" The older Medicine cat called to his apprentice, who halted, and ran at his mentor's side._

_"Listen, Solemnskin. A Windclan patrol stopped us, and their deputy, a bloodthirsty beast, called us liars. He claimed we were there to spy, and he attacked with five other cats."_

_Solemnskin's eyes grew wide. "Surely Sunstar's other lives would have protected her! She must be alive!"_

_Stormcry looked around. Most of the clan had gathered around the dying medicine cat. Solemnskin didn't seem to understand at all._

_Gustfoot took a death breath. It sounded awfully painful. "SunSTEPS, never made it to the moonstone. They killed her before we got there."_

_Waspfur let out a mournful cry. Her face was full of horror. She turned to the deputy. "Solemnskin, please, let us attack! Let us avenge my mother!"_

_Stormcry was also outraged. A cat she felt was on her side was now in Silverpelt. She felt the need to fight also. Flexing her small, but sharp points of claws, she hissed under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Waspfur nod at her in slight gratitude._

_Solemnskin bowed his head. "Tomorrow, I will travel to the moonstone and succeed Sunsteps." He jumped on Highrock, "Starclan, please approve of my choice for Waspfur as deputy!"_

_He jumped down and touched his nose to the queen's head. "We will avenge your mother, I promise you that."_

_Waspfur closed her eyes. When she opened them, fire seemed to burst from her pupils. She was ready._


End file.
